


You Are My Beloved & My Beloved Is Mine

by melliyna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Creepy, Gen, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Ozorne Numair never learned the most important lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Beloved & My Beloved Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling to Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55317) by Anonymous. 



> A warning for depiction of stalkery, possessive behaviour and creepy one sided sexual thoughts. Because actually, Ozorne is much much creepier as a character than I thought when I was fourteen. All the credits to Boosette for the original story - I very much hope I didn't ruin it!

_“Many are the roads that do not lead to the heart.”_

(Arabic Proverb)

You'd watch him work, all bones and arms and legs and know it was yours. Like all else, he was yours - this brilliant best friend who has found his way to Carthak to enrich your country. It is a blessing from the gods, to find Arram amongst the crowds of students - you take him under your hand and he is, he is Arram, who disclaims honours and yet loves bright jewels, people and ruins robes to watch comets. 

You learn these things about him. You learn how he sleeps, unguarded and curled in to the blankets and how he wakes with a grumpy flail and flapping of limbs. You learn that he is beautiful and entirely, completely careless of it despite his vanity for clothes and jewels and braiding ribbons in to his hair. You watch him with Varice and smile on it indulgently - for are they not both yours entire? It matters not, then, for your Arram is still your Arram. 

It is when he says no, no, I will not that you find your rage. Arram never learned his lesson, never learned he was yours, the Emperor of Carthak's. Not his own.


End file.
